


Kid world

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Brotp, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta che vede della Au con i personaggi di Harry Potter in versione bimbi.





	Kid world

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla Kids!AU fest.

 

Fuoco   


  
Ron gattonò in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi castani. Sorrise e le guance, spruzzate da efelidi, gli pizzicarono. Avanzò strisciando con le mani sul pavimento di marmo freddo. Harry si voltò e sorrise al migliore amico. Gli porse la pallina di gomma dorata e le ali di carta ai lati del giocattolo si piegarono. Ron lo strinse al petto con le mani facendola fischiare. Potter si piegò in avanti e tirò una ciocca al Weasley.  
“Non brucia” sussurrò Harry. Ron si mordicchiò il labbro e piegò il capo.  
“Cosa?” domandò. Harry sgranò gli occhi verdi e le iridi gli brillarono.  
“Pensavo fosse fuoco” spiegò, lasciando andare la ciocca rossa dell’amichetto.  
“Giochiamo” propose Ron sollevando il giocattolo. Harry si sporse e premette insieme a lui la sfera dorata.  


  
  
Depressione  
   
Hermione chinò il capo, si mordicchiò il labbro e singhiozzò. Il ginocchio le pulsava e le lacrime le rigarono il volto. Piegò la testa e i lunghi capelli castano scuro ondulati gli finirono davanti al viso. Si mordicchiò il labbro e si strofinò la manica della maglietta sul viso. Un cinguettio di canarino risuonò nella stanza coprendo i singhiozzi della bambina. Ron le si avvicinò, le s’inginocchiò davanti e le porse un fazzoletto.  
“Sei depressa?” domandò. Granger gonfiò le guance e scosse il capo.  
“Mi sono fatta male, scemo” si lamentò. Ron si piegò e le baciò la fronte.  
“Ora è passato?” domandò. Hermione sbuffò e prese il fazzoletto.  
“Forse” bisbigliò.  


Sole  
   
Harry saltellò sul posto, afferrò la mano dell’amica e sorrise. Le iridi verdi brillarono e le guance pallide gli si arrossarono. Il vento gli fece finire un paio di ciocche nere davanti al viso. Il maglione gli punzecchiava. Hermione strinse a sua volta la mano di Potter e sorrise a sua volta. Sporse il capo, i corti capelli castani leggermente ricci le tremarono e il fiocco rosa sul suo capo si piegò. Le scarpe bianche dalle rifiniture rosa le affondavano nell’erba, sporcandosi di fianco.  
“Mi piace quando brilla il sole” spiegò la Granger.  
“Ti regalo il sole, allora” rispose Potter.  


Autostrada  
   
“Guidare la macchina a questa velocità è pericoloso!” si lamentò Molly. Ansimò, sentiva le contrazioni aumentare. Strinse gli occhi, il viso era arrossato.  
“Siamo in autostrada, si va a questa velocità. Piuttosto resisti, al primo svincolo usciamo e ti porto all’ospedale” la rassicurò il marito. Bill sentì la nausea salire e chiuse gli occhi. Il padre accelerò. Charlie abbassò il finestrino, si piegò e vomitò.  
Fred divise a metà il biscotto e lo porse al gemello che lo masticò. George gli diede un bacio sulla guancia ed entrambi ridacchiarono guardando i più grandi vomitare. Ron strinse al petto il cavalluccio a dondolo.  
“Mamma, i fratelloni hanno avvelenato i fratelloni più grandi” sussurrò.  
“Non ora Ronald!” gridarono in coro i genitori.

Speranza  
   
“Harry sarà la speranza per il futuro! Dirigerà la nostra azienda e demolirà la vostra!” gridò James. Strinse un pugno e lo sbatté sul tavolo. Narcissa si nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.  
“Il nostro infante occuperà il posto del signor Orvoloson e una volta adulto schiaccerà la vostra compagnia. Altro che speranza!” sibilò Lucius, socchiudendo gli occhi. Si sentì Lily gridare. Lucius si voltò e impallidì.  
“Draco!” gridò la signora Malfoy.  
“Harry caro …!” urlò il signor Potter tremando. Draco sorrise e diede un altro bacio sulle labbra a Harry che ridacchiò contraccambiando.  
“La nostra piccola speranza” mugolarono in coro i quattro genitori.

Cioccolata calda  
   
Lucius strinse al petto tazza di cioccolata e negò ripetutamente con il capo, gli occhi azzurri brillarono di riflessi argentati.  
“E’ mia” sancì. Scosse più violentemente il capo facendo ondeggiare il codino biondo. Severus sporse il serpentello morto e gonfiò le guance.  
“Con questo è più buono” si lamentò. I capelli neri gli aderivano unticci al viso e le iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.  
“No. E’ mia!” gridò Malfoy. Il fumo si alzava dal liquido bollente investendogli il viso.  
  
 

[  
](http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2164658&i=1)Pianoforte  
  
Sirius scodinzolò e chinò il capo. Il viso gli si allungò divenendo un muso allungato, il corpo gli si ricoprì di peli e i vestiti si tramutarono in una peluria nera. Le iridi gialle brillarono e il cane abbaiò. Remus ridacchiò. Appoggiò le mani sul piano del sedile del pianoforte e si spinse. Vi si mise in ginocchio e si sporse. Premette i tasti del pianoforte. Il bambino tramutato in cucciolo di cane abbaiò a ogni suono. Lupin sorrise e le guance gli divennero rosse, premette più forte i tasti.  
“Siamo artisti!” sancì. Il cane alzò il muso e fece un ululato forte e prolungato. Saltellò sul posto e Remus scoppiò a ridere.

Mare  
   
“Il mare è infinito e bellissimo” disse Luna. Sgranò gli occhi azzurri leggermente sporgenti, il vento le fece oscillare gli orecchini a forma di rapanello. I lunghi capelli biondi le volteggiarono frusciando intorno al viso. Neville saltellò fino a lei sulla sabbia bollente. Saltò sulla stuoia di bambù accanto all’altra bambina. Strinse la rana di peluche al petto e sentì il battito cardiaco accelerato. Si piegò avvertendo le gote bruciargli e baciò la guancia dell’amichetta.  
“Il tuo sorriso è più bello” sussurrò. Lovegood sorrise e lo abbracciò.

Tempesta  
   
“Questi tre marmocchi sono peggio di una tempesta!” gridò Minerva. Gettò dei fogli sul tavolo e si massaggiò la fronte.  
“Suvvia, non esagerare” disse Albus. Si piegò e guardò Draco gattonare fino a Harry. Il vestitino da neonato grigio era macchiato di saliva in più punti. Harry gorgogliò e batté le mani, le iridi verdi dello stesso colore del suo vestitino brillarono. Severus strinse l’orsacchiotto al petto e fece un paio di passi. Cadde in ginocchio e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Invece devo!” strillò la McGrannit. Silente si piegò e prese il bambino più grande in braccio. Piton scalciò.  
“Sono così dolci” borbottò Albus.

 


End file.
